Sometimes Best Friends Are Not Meant To Be
by iceblueyes
Summary: Aya and Rei are best friends. But sometimes best friends who are girls and boys end up together. But not with Aya and Rei...they like someone else!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I don't own Super Gals! My god! Of all my stories THIS got to have the LONGEST TITLE! shocked Anyways this is a sequel of my story A Friend's Love. It's in English coz' some OTHER people from OTHER countries might read it. But my 'A Friend's Love' story is in Taglish Tagalog-English form. And I WON'T edit it! Besides it's just short! By the way in the end of my A Friend's Love Aya admits to herself she loves Rei…but this is different. So it's like it's not a sequel after all! Are you confused? Me too! Hehehe…

She was walking with a notebook in hand and a pen too. She wants to see him right now on what he's doing. She smiled foolishly to herself. Everybody is unique. He likes to dance; she likes to compose her own songs. He doesn't really like school that much; she's intelligent and has high grades. But he too has high grades. Both likes somebody, both likes to jam around and impossible to believe but very true, even if the world will turn upside down, even everything will turned out IRONIC-they are BEST FRIENDS! As Aya have reached the gym she saw Rei dancing together with his friends. "How about we do it like this? 1, 2, 3, 4…" Rei said as he added a dance step also counting the beating.

"Hey that's good Rei! We can add that in our dance so that our presentation will be longer!" one of the members said. Everyone they're all boys agreed on it.

"Hey Rei! Aya's here!" the other one said. Rei looked to where his friend was looking. He saw Aya waving back at him. He smiled.

"I'll be back! Wait for a moment!" Rei said as he went to where Aya was. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself Mister!" Aya said with a giggle. "Hey you're sweating…too much".

"Nah it's okay! I have a towel…see?" he said as he began to wipe his face with the towel. "So how are you and your composed songs?" he asked.

"Oh, my song! Well it's not finished yet! This got to be my ONE and ONLY song which take a long time to compose! It will take me for days…"Aya replied as she sighed.

"Why?"

"I'm just finding the right words to fit to my song. Hello knock, knock Rei! Like you're the one who told me to dedicate a song between you and-"

"Shh! I know!" Rei said, cutting her off. She rolled her eyes.

"That's why it's taking time since I want the song to be PERFECT since it's dedicated to you and to-"death glare. "To HER! I won't say her name okay? I got it!"

"Why won't you make a song dedicated to HIM?" he added with a smirk.

"No need. Besides this song which is dedicated to you and for HER is what I also feel for HIM!"

"Rei!" his friends called him. He looked at them then looked at Aya.

"I'll see you in the classroom. We'll just practice for the last time", Rei said, voice in a soft whisper. She nodded.

"I'll wait for you". He nodded too as he went to his group mates and as she left the gym.

Aya was sitting on her chair, writing the song she composed for Rei and Ran. Rei told Aya ever since he met Ran when they were in grade four he had a crush on her. And also in grade four Aya too had a crush on Yuuya. Until now that they're in Junior High they have finally admit to themselves, and to each other that they had fallen in love with their crushes a long time. As Aya was thinking of a line for the next sentence Rei had sat in front of her. She blinked. He had changed his t-shirt and his hair is neatly combed. And his face is not full of sweat. "Staring blankly ahead?" Rei began as his best friend smiled.

"I was just thinking of you and me waiting to return a certain feeling from a certain person. I wonder if we could wait forever…"Aya began.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. They say best friends, specifically a girl and a boy sometimes ends up together". A slight laugh from his best friends. "What?"

"Imagine us ending up together? Wouldn't that be funny!" she said as she laughed some more.

"Note: sometimes!"

I know!" she turned her laugh into a giggle. She could never imagine…her and Rei. She coughed. "Sorry!"

"Are you alright?" Rei asked worriedly. What he hated the most is when his best friend is sick or down.

"It's nothing", Aya replied. Another cough. Rei had put his hand on top of her forehead.

"I knew it!" he sighed. "You have a fever. You always do this…whenever you are sick you always come to school even though you need bed rest!"

"But…I want to complete my school days. I rather be late than absent. But actually I don't want to be late too", she said as she flashed a wry smile. "Besides I'm okay". Rei rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right!" he then noticed Ran came in together with Yuuya and Miyu. His eyes softened. Aya looked to where he was looking. She smiled.

"Ran, Yuuya and Miyu are also best friends. Miyu has boyfriend who is Ran's elder brother. Do you think that Ran and Yuuya look good together?" Rei shrugged.

"I don't think so. But I know WE look good together". Aya gave a slight laugh. "What?"

"N-Nothing!"

"How about you? Can you not imagine being with Yuuya?" he asked. She tilt her head and thought for a moment. "Well?"

"I don't know. I mean that's selfish. I may love him…but if he is not the right person for me…should I set him free?"

"I think you're right", Rei added. Another cough from Aya. "Aya…"

"I'm okay! No need-"he hushed her using his finger.

"I'm telling our sensei you need to go home. It hurts me to see you like this". She yanked his finger away before speaking.

"You and your overacting ness Rei. I'll be going home when it's our dismissal time! Bleh!" Aya stood up and ran as Rei was behind chasing her.

"Aya how could you!" Rei shouted as he chased after Aya.

Maybe for the whole discussion Aya didn't concentrate much on what their sensei is discussing. But at least she participated in the discussion when the teacher seldom calls her. She's thinking about the song she dedicated for Rei and herself to Ran and Yuuya. She smiled wryly to herself. They could never imagine that they have fallen in love with their own crush. 'Yes. It's dismissal!' Aya thought as she heard the bell ring. Everyone stood up and said goodbye to their teacher as they grabbed their bags. Rei approached her.

"So…um…you'll be absent tomorrow?"

"You're so cruel! And why should I be absent tomorrow?" Aya asked back.

"Because first of all you had a fever. Second of all you have a cough", Rei replied as the two went out of the classroom.

"Pathetic reason! Not even tuberculosis can stop me from going to school!" Rei blinked his eyes as Aya paused on what she said.

"Y-You…have tuberculosis!" he asked seriously, holding her left hand.

"I-I was just kidding! Can you not take a joke?" Aya said. But she was hurt because of Rei's grip on her hand. "You're hurting me". When he had realized what he was doing he let go immediately.

"I'm sorry", he said. "Shall I walk you home?"

"Sure", was Aya's reply as they walked together.

Aya was about to go into the house. Rei added something. "Take care okay?" she smiled and nodded. But Rei was too serious as he holds her arm. "I'm serious here. If you have to call me in the middle of the night to tell me something then call me…I'll listen". Aya gave a slight laugh.

"That's silly!"

"I'm DEAD serious!" his best friend stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. He grinned and pinched her cheek softly. "I was just kidding!"

"REI!" Aya exclaimed. "A good joke but…it's CORNY!"

"What?" he said with an evil grin. "Aya I'll get you!" Aya open the gates and went in as Rei chased after her. When he catch up with her he wrapped his hands around her waist as they fall to the soft grass, laughing. Aya's parents noticed this.

"If only Aya is always like that everyday. But when we told her the truth…I think she won't be happy as this when we tell her", Aya's Mom began. Her Dad added.

"Rei makes her happy. You're right about that. It's like we're taking her happiness…away". They just stared outside of the house as Aya and Rei were still playing outside of the house.

Rei arrived inside the classroom. He noticed that Aya hasn't arrived yet. He sighed. 'The truth is I don't want her to be absent! Of all people I want to be with her'. Someone tapped his shoulder as he turned around. Shocked to see it was Ran. "R-Ran?"

"I'm sorry…"

"H-Huh?"

"Ran don't tell him! You'll just break his heart", Yuuya began.

"What's going on!" Rei demanded.

"But Yuuya he has the right to know", Miyu said.

"But-" Yuuya said looking at the two gals. They nodded. "Fine! Who will tell him? Me?"

"I will", Ran interrupted. "Rei", Ran began looking into his eyes. His face began to flush. "Aya…she has a disease…"

"WHAT!" he exclaimed. If he only slammed his hand on the desk…they will know how he really feels.

"Slight tuberculosis…that's why she's absent…she's in the hospital right now to see the doctor".

"I…see…" 'So that's why she'd been coughing yesterday'. Ran tapped his arm.

"Don't worry too much…she'll be fine".

"I hope you're right…Ran". In than moment he didn't care if Ran was in front of him…all that mattered for him was Aya, Aya and Aya!

Aya was outside the room of the doctor waiting for her Mom coz' she's talking with the doctor still. She pressed her ear to the door to listen what they're talking. "T-Tuberculosis!"

"But not that mild Ma'am. Slight. Here let her drink these medicines. If she'll drink it maybe a week or two her sickness will be gone", the doctor began. Aya's Mom nodded.

"Thank you doctor", Mrs. Hoshino stood up as Aya backed away from the door. Her Mom went out of the room as she looked at Aya. "Aya…" her daughter just smiled…and it's not even a fake one. "Don't worry dear you'll be fine". Aya nodded.

Rei went out of the gates of their school, eyes downcast. He couldn't believe it! He just couldn't! Aya has tuberculosis! 'How come of all people she has that sickness! Why not me instead!' Rei thought. His eyes fixed to the wall as he saw Aya leaning to it. She looked at him and smiled. "Aya!" he exclaimed as he ran to her.

"Rei how was your day?" Aya asked, smilingly. It seems to her that her sickness is NOTHING. But deep inside she's really worried.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Yanagi is my character.

"Fine…but it will be complete if you were present". He realized his mistake. "But I know you had to see the doctor. So…you have…tuberculosis?"

"Slight tuberculosis! After a week or so it will be gone", Aya began. He smiled and hugged her.

"Arigatou Kami-sama!"

"H-Hey! I can't breathe!"

"Oh…sorry", Rei said as he let go of her. "By the way I was in HEAVEN today!"

"Really? Why?" they started walking and walked for home. Then Aya guessed. "Did something happen between you and Ran? Tell me!"

"Actually she talked to me saying about your health…true I was happy she talked top me but", Rei looked into her eyes and she looked at him. He was serious! "Eighty percent of it I was worried…"

"Oh…thank you. Well at least she talked to you", Aya said. He nodded.

"By the way Yuuya was also there", he added. He saw his best friend blush. "Somehow he was concerned…maybe".

"How can you say that?" Aya asked. She wanted to know about what Yuuya think about her. If he liked her too.

"Let's say…he doesn't want Ran to tell me you're sick!" he said sarcastically. She slapped his arm…slightly.

"Evil!"

"But you'll be present tomorrow…right?" Rei asked. There he goes again with that seriousness of his voice. She just couldn't understand him.

"I will! You don't have to worry!" Aya replied as she smiled. And he couldn't understand her also. For why she'll remain calm in situation like this.

"We're here", Rei began, looking at Aya's house. Then he turned to her. "See you tomorrow!"

"Right see you tomorrow", Aya also said as she went in to her house.

She had arrived in her classroom. And when she got there her classmates were surrounding her asking her if she's okay or whatsoever. Her face flushed and just nodded. Her eyes scan for him. And she saw him sitting on his chair. He signaled her to come to him. She nodded. She turned to her classmates and said an "Excuse me", as they let her pass. Finally she could breathe FREELY as she went to Rei. "The news spread SO quickly like a virus", Aya began as she put her back beside her chair, which is next to Rei, who is her seatmate.

"Yup! But you'll be okay…right?" Rei began. His best friend just smiled and nods her head. Then Ran and her company arrived.

"Hi Aya! How are you?" Ran asked. Rei and Aya's face flushed because Ran and Yuuya, their crushes, are standing in front of them.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you", Aya replied as she tries her best to STOP stammering.

"Sure?" Yuuya began.

"Sure", she replied as she clenched her fist because her face is REALLY red.

"Well at least Rei is there beside you Aya", Miyu began. That made her paused. Of course he's there for her. He is her best friend.

"Of course I'm always there for her. I'm her best friend", Rei said proudly.

"Rei do you know? That sometimes best friends are meant to be?" Ran began. Aya make a stand to that. If they only know whom they really liked they wouldn't say that.

"'Sometimes' only Ran. But Rei and I have another interests on other people".

"Oh I see…sorry about that", Ran said as she scratched her cheek, embarrassed.

"It's okay".

"See you later Rei and Aya!" Miyu said.

"See you!" the two said in unison. Rei hold her left hand firmly as she looked at him, shocked.

"Thanks for making a stand back there", Rei began. She smiled.

"If they only knew Rei…if they only knew".

It was Music time as the students were in their classroom. Their teacher hasn't arrived yet. And she forgot to drink her medicine that recess time. She gets her tablet and her bottled water, as Rei looked what she was doing. "So…is that your medicine? How does it taste?" Rei asked. Before she answered him she put her bottled water inside her bag and replied.

"It tastes bitter", Aya said then gave a slight laugh. "But I have to do this to get well".

"Yeah I know. I believe in you anyway". She gave a wry smile to his comment as their teacher finally went in.

"Class I have a project that I would like for you to do", Yanagi said as she placed her things on top of the table. "I want you to make a role play or band as your periodical exam". Murmurs and comments were heard but as she raised her right hand people quieted. "It's either you act, sing or make a band. And I will give you this week and next week to practice. But next week Wednesday you'll present okay? With your costumes!" the voices of the students became loud, as they were too excited of what to do.

"Aya, you and I can be a group. I mean you know how to compose a song and I know how to play the guitar", Rei began. Aya clapped her hands in delight.

"Wai! That's neat!" Aya exclaimed.

"Okay class! I'm giving you my class period to look for your group. In short choose your own group!" The students stood up and look for a group of their own. Ran, Miyu and Yuuya went over to Rei and Aya.

"Can we join you?" Ran asked.

"We plan as a band actually. Can you guys play some instruments?" Aya asked. The three nodded.

"I can play the electric guitar", Yuuya began.

"That's great! Yuuya and I will play the electric guitar!" Rei exclaimed happily that somebody was on his side.

"I'll play the drums!" Miyu said. The four looked at her…shocked. They quickly examined her 'sweet' look.

"Y-You…play the drums?" Ran asked. Miyu blinked her eyes, wondering what was the fuss for.

"Why is there a problem with that?" The blonde girl asked.

"Its un-lady like", Yuuya replied.

"Guys let her be. If Miyu wants to play the drums then let her be. Hey! It's not only male species can play the drums", Aya said. Rei and Yuuya blushed. "Anyways when are we going to start practicing?"

"We'll start tomorrow. We have to ask sense if its okay to use the music room", Ran replied. Rei was the one to suggest that.

"I'll ask her…now!" he said as he went to Ms. Yanagi.

"And what will I do?" Ran asked, pointing to herself.

"You'll be our singer", Aya replied.

"But I don't have a good voice!"

"That's okay just go with the flow".

"And how about you Aya?" Yuuya asked. She blushed.

"I don't know".

"Wrong you're going to compose a song since you're good at it", Rei interrupted.

"That's good. At least we have a composer!" Miyu exclaimed.

"And she'll also sing", her best friend added. She also blushed.

"Now I should be the one to say I don't have a good voice".

"Really?"

"Really, really". She turned to the group. "Anyways guys we'll just practice the instruments tomorrow while I compose a song".

"Sure Aya take you're time", Ran said.

"Rei, did sensei agree?" Aya added as she turned to him. He nodded. "Good. Every dismissal guys we'll practice in the music room. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Okay dear students good luck. Goodbye and thank you", Yanagi said as she gets her things.

"Goodbye and thank you, Yanagi-sensei".

Aya was putting some of her things inside her locker. As she closed it she saw Rei, smiling. "You almost scared me!"

"Sorry. You're going home?" She nodded. "Then I'll walked you home".

"Arigatou. So you're kind of HEAVEN today now that Ran is in our group", Aya teased. Her best friend blushed.

"I'm so happy. Hey Aya you're going to sing right?" Rei asked. She didn't reply a while ago.

"Why do you always ask me that? You're CRUSH is going to sing! Don't you like that?" Aya asked back. He shook his head. She was confused. "N-Nanda yo?"

"I admit I'm happy Ran is in our group and that she'll also sing. But how the hell I'll be happy if my best friend is just a composer and sitting on a corner? You'll have no grade to that", Rei replied. Aya smiled on the kindness Rei is showing to her.

"Arigatou Rei. Okay then I'll sing for you".

"Yey! Arigatou too Aya!" Rei exclaimed as he hugged her as Aya chuckled.

That night until the next day Aya was composing their song. Well she also made her assignments. And when classes started she'll secretly get her notebook and continue the song that she's making. Until dismissal time Aya and the others were in the music room practicing the instruments. Aya was just sitting on a chair at the very back. "Hey Aya! Why won't you stop for a while! It's been whole morning you're making that song!" Rei said. Aya ignored him. After a little while she looked at them.

"Did you say something?" everyone sweat dropped.

"I said stop making the lyrics for a while before you'll have a headache". The other chuckled. "Well?"

"I'll finish this. Just practice the instruments", Aya said as she thought for a next line to the song.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll talk to her", Yuuya said as she went to Aya. Rei smirked knowing his best friend's crush will be talking to her.

"Hey", Yuuya greeted. Aya looked up and blushed.

"H-Hey". Yuuya sat right next to her.

"You don't mind?" she shook her head. "How about that you'll do that next time? For now let's jam!"

"I can't coz tomorrow we'll practice the song. And you're one of the singers", Aya said. She looked at Rei who was having a good time teaching Ran the guitar. She smiled at the sight.

"Really? I'm one of the singers?" Yuuya asked somewhat shocked. "But I'm not that good". Aya turned to him.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. For now I have to finish this", Aya said. She couldn't somehow concentrate coz' Yuuya was beside her.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Iie! Stay…just stay". 'Just stay coz' you're my inspiration".

"R-Rei", Aya began as they were planning to go home. "Starting tomorrow Y-Yuuya will walk me home…"

"That's great!"

"Are you not mad?" Rei shook his head and smiled assuringly.

"I'm also escorting Ran home tomorrow!" Aya chuckled knowing they're spending time now with their crushes.

"Lady Luck is on our side don't you think so too Rei? I mean our wishes are slowly coming true", Aya began. She smiled to herself. "It's like a dream".

"Yeah…"they had reached Aya's house. "Since we're not going to be together every afternoon starting tomorrow can you give me a goodbye kiss?" Aya gave a slight laugh.

"Sure Rei", she replied as she kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow".

"Arigatou for the kiss. See you tomorrow…Aya". She nods her head as she went inside of her house. But Rei felt something he couldn't explain. He couldn't imagine everyday he wouldn't be escorting Aya but Yuuya. 'I hope he takes good care of her', Rei thought as he walked home. 'I'll miss her'.

Aya was done making her assignments as she was finishing composing her song. But somehow her mind is somewhere else. 'I wonder how if feels, now that Yuuya will be the one to escort me home? I wish I won't get tongue-tied! I wish Rei is there. But he's with Ran and that's good news. I better ask him if he has plans on courting her. Hey that's great!' Aya paused as she giggled imagining her best friend confessing his love. 'I think there'll be a missing part of me', she added as she continued writing the song. 'I'll miss him…'

It was early indeed, as Aya arrived in her classroom. Rei come up beside her. "Ohayou!" she turned to him and smile.

"Ohayou Rei". She yawned and he noticed she was a little sleepy.

"You slept late last night?" Aya just nodded as she yawned again. "Nanda yo?"

"I finished composing the song coz' we need to practice", Aya replied as she sat on her chair and rest her head.

"Aya there's still tomorrow", Rei said in a soft voice as he crouched to her. Her eyes wanted to close.

"But we have six days left. yawn let's not waste time". Ran and the others arrived.

"What's wrong with Aya, Rei? Look she's asleep", Ran began. Rei looked at Aya, shocked. She was peacefully sleeping.

"Ah well…she was making the lyrics last night…and of course she slept late", Rei said, scratching his cheek.

"Poor Aya-chan", Miyu said as she crouched to look at her. "She's very tired".

"What if our sensei will be here? Do you think we should make her up?" Yuuya asked. Everyone also thought about that.

"Hai. I think so. But for now", Rei tucked strands of hair behind Aya's ear. "Let her sleep". Everyone nodded their head.

"Hoshino-san", their sensei called. Aya was still asleep. "Hoshino-san!" Rei woke her up.

"Aya wake up!" he said slightly shaking her. She opened her eyes, lazily.

"Nani yo?"

"Hoshino-san daijoubo ka?" their English teacher asked as everyone turns to her. She flushed with embarrassment. She nods her head. But Rei was the one who told their teacher the real reason.

"She slept late last night coz' she was making our lyrics in Music".

"Rei…"

"Sou desu ka…do you want to go to the clinic and sleep there for a while? Your eyes are very puffy".

"Can I?" their sensei nods her head. "Arigatou".

"You wouldn't go without an escort". Aya was supposed to say she wants to be escorted by Rei and also Rei wanted to speak up. But their sensei then said "Yuuya go with her". Both were shocked but Rei smirked.

"Ganbatte!" he whispered, Aya wanted to slap her forehead.

"Shall I say thank you?" he shrugged. She smiled. "Thanks". She went out of the classroom with Yuuya as Rei smirked some more.

"Arigatou for escorting me Yuuya", Aya began as they walked to the clinic.

"Oh, it's nothing".

"Did you volunteer to escort me?" he shook his head.

"Sensei just said my name. Maybe because I'm near at the door".

"You're right. I was about to tell her I want Rei to accompany me but yeah she said your name".

"I see", Yuuya remarked. "What's with you and Rei? Are you…his girlfriend?" Aya looked at him, blinked her eyes and laughed. "Nani? Is there something I said?"

"Hai! Rei…Rei is my best friend! Please don't think that I'm his girl friend! That is VERY impossible!"

"Nanda yo?" Yuuya was so serious that she stopped laughing. But at the meantime she was giggling.

"Because I treat him as a friend…FRIEND!"

"Sometimes best friends, boy and girl sometimes end up together", Yuuya added. Aya rolled her eyes.

"Gomen nasai but I only treat Rei as my friend…I like somebody", Aya said as she looked away. Yuuya looked at her.

"Really? Who?" they have arrived at the clinic as Yuuya opened the door. Aya just looked at him and gave a wry smile.

"You'll know someday". Then the nurse arrived.

"Yes?"

"Um…my friend here has the permission to sleep for a while. Because she didn't sleep well last night", Yuuya began. The Nurse's forehead creased.

"What time did you sleep?" Aya looked up at the ceiling as if the answer was there.

"12a.m.or 12 something a.m.". The nurse nods her head.

"I see. No doubt your eyes are heavy. Sure, this was please".

"How many hours will she sleep?" Yuuya asked. The nurse turned to him.

"About an hour. If you want to you can come back here at 12 noon". The nurse turned to leave as Aya smiled wryly at him before she left.

She was dreaming…that people were surrounding her, smiling at her. That she was in front of the crowd, cheering for her. That she was with someone she knew. But last her tears fell…she had an argument with someone…

'I wonder if Aya's awake', Rei thought as he walked to the clinic. He smirked to himself. 'Wish she doesn't have eye bags'. As he was about to open the door it was opened by Aya first. "Hi Aya-"but he stopped in mid sentence coz' he was shocked to see her…crying. "Aya what happened?" he asked with concern in his voice. She shook her head and smiled wryly as she wiped her tears.

"It's nothing Rei. I was just having a bad dream", Aya replied as they started to walk to their destination.

"Tell me about it", he added. "I want to know". Aya sighed she looked down and stared at the floor.

"W-Well…I was dreaming that I was surrounded by many people. And they we're even cheering for me. I was having so much fun. Until…I found myself crying…because…because…I had an argument with s-someone". She tried not to cry because in her dream that person she had an argument with, they yell at each other, almost saying some bad words. "It w-was horrible". Rei tapped her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry. Dreams are just dreams okay? You don't have to worry too much".

"Rei", Aya said, finally looking at him. "What if my dream comes true?" he chuckled.

"That's silly!"

"I'm serious". He stopped laughing as he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"If it does come true…then we can't do anything about it".

"Thought so". She looked away as her eyes were glued on the floor. 'But I hope it will not come true'.

They were practicing in the music room again. But they haven't sung the song yet. They were busy putting some chords to the song. Even Miyu was busy putting some beat to it. "By the way Rei…how about your dance troupe? Are you still gonna go with them?" Aya asked. Rei also thought about that all along.

"I don't know. I've considered it…what if they'll need me?"

"It's all right. You can transfer".

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: The song doesn't belong to me. It's the opening song of Gundam Seed. Thanks to my friend Kimberly Kaye J. Atuel Bloody Priestess who inspires me with Gundam songs. Hope you can read her stories! Thanks Kimberly! x

"That's okay Rei! Besides you're one of the dance troupe they'll surely need you", Ran began. He looked away.

"I-I'll talk about this to them tomorrow".

"Then come on let's practice!" Ran added as she pulled Rei's arm. Aya chuckled.

'He's cute when he's shocked. I'm so proud of him. And since I'm VERY happy it inspires me to practice!' Aya thought as she went to her group as they were still adding some chords.

Rei walked Ran home that afternoon. And he was very uncomfortable. But of course he knows how to keep his cool. "So…Aya and you are best friends ever since you were little?" Ran began. Rei thanked the gods at least she's the one who started a conversation. He doesn't know what to say to start a conversation.

"Well…yeah. But she lives in Canada actually. Her parents planned to come here to Japan so that she can study".

"Really? But her parents are Japanese…ne?"

"Right".

"We're the same. Yuuya had been my best friend. Do you like Aya…as your best friend?" Rei just nods his head. "I have a confession to make". Rei looked at her confusingly. "Yuuya likes her too. Don't tell her okay?" Rei was shocked on that.

"H-Hontou ni? Aya likes him too…but seriously s-she…loves him", Rei began. Ran was so shocked.

"Hontou ni! This is great! I hope Yuuya will make his move!" Rei gave a slight laugh.

"I hope so".

"So…do you like somebody in our school?" Rei looked away.

"Maybe…maybe not". Rei turned to her. "How about you Ran? Do you like someone?"

"W-Well…a-ah…my answer is same with yours", Ran replied, stammering.

"Sou desu ka". He noticed they have arrived at Ran's house. "Here we are".

"Arigatou Rei", Ran said.

"You're welcome. Bye", Rei replied as he went away.

It didn't reach two weeks as Aya was rushed into the hospital. It was not slight tuberculosis as what she usually called…it could be worse. She was now in the hospital…lying in the hospital bed. 'But how about our band?' she thought. She groaned. 'What now? My members are depending on me!' she slapped her forehead absentmindedly. 'R-Rei…' the door opened as she looked who it was. Her right arm was still on her forehead and she can't see clearly because she had waked up and her eyes were adjusting from the light. She only saw a silhouette. "W-Who's there?" two figures she saw and her eyes are now focusing at them. "Rei and R-Ran?"

"Hey Aya!" Ran exclaimed.

"Hi…Aya", Rei began. She smiled knowing that the two are together. "I bought you flowers", he added as he kissed her left cheek. "I'll put it in the vase", he said as he walked away. While he was out or in the bathroom putting some water and flowers in the vase, Ran and Aya had a little chat.

"How are you feeling?" Ran gently asked. Before Aya replied she sat on the bed as Ran accompanied her.

"Arigatou. I'm fine".

"If you're fine my dear I swear you won't be here". Aya gave a slight laugh.

"By the way since you're here I'll teach you the song", Aya said.

"How about me?" someone said. They looked and saw Rei bringing the vase as he placed it on the table. He went to the right side of the bed coz' Ran is sitting on the left side.

"Sure best! You're included coz' you're one of the singers!"

"How about Yuuya?" Ran asked.

"Oh…Yuuya…he'll be here tomorrow and we'll practice the song", Aya replied. "Lean closer so that I can teach you". She gets her notebook under her pillow as the two leaned a little bit closer. She smiled to herself. Two people she likes we're spending some time with her. "Okay I'll teach you the song…"but one of them is VERY special to her.

"Aya?" Yuuya asked as he went in. Aya and her Mom looked to who it was. "Good afternoon Mrs. Hoshino", he greeted. He did as he promised he'll visit the next day.

"Good afternoon young man", Mrs. Hoshino said. "Oh since you're here can you look after my daughter for a while?" I have to buy something".

"Sure no problem".

"Okaasan…"

"Dear at least somebody will watch over you. Arigatou Yuuya", Mrs. Hoshino said as she turned to him. Yuuya nods his head. She turned to her daughter. "Later honey".

"Sayonara Okaasan", Aya said lamely as she watched her mother leave.

"Can I place this here?" Yuuya asked as he placed the basket full of fruits on the table.

"Sure, arigatou".

"Who bought you flowers? They're lovely", he added as he sat on her bed.

"Rei…and Ran. They we're here yesterday".

"Sou desu ka. So…are you really going to teach me the song?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she get her notebook under her pillow again.

"Are you…really not going to come this Wednesday?"

"I noticed you've been asking too many questions", Aya said as she glanced at him then back to her notebook.

"So sad…that I won't be seeing you", he muttered. Aya was shocked to hear that as she glanced at him.

"Pardon?"

"N-Nothing!" Yuuya said as his cheeks turned a little bit red. "Let's start with the singing lesson sensei! Shall we?" Aya chuckled.

"Okay sir!" she said as she plays along. As she taught Yuuya the lines he will sing.

For the past two days, Aya's band was practicing for the song with music. They were practicing until they can get the tune. And Rei had spent some time with Ran, chatting every time he walked her home. And Yuuya visits Aya in the hospital telling her of what's happening in school. "We're going to present tomorrow", Yuuya said that Tuesday afternoon as Aya recalled. She gave a wry smile before answering.

"I know. Ganbatte ne!" Aya only said.

"Arigatou. Demo", Yuuya stared into her eyes. "The band will be missing without you".

"Don't worry…you can do it!" Aya said, cheering him up. The blonde boy just gave a slight laugh. But actually…there'll be a surprise tomorrow…

Actually Rei will present twice. One for his dance troupe and the other will be the band he was in. Definitely those past two days were busy for him. But the band is okay…he knows what lines he is to sing and have practiced the guitar. So every lunch he had to be with his team mates to practice the dance…until her clock strikes one in the afternoon. But he easily gets the dance right. And they're waiting for their turn after the drama their classmates are presenting. "Aya won't have a grade?" Miyu began as she clutched on the drum sticks. She was very nervous.

"She will have a grade Miyu. She's the one who made the song", Ran replied.

"And she stayed up late to finish it", Rei added.

"And she didn't have a good sleep. How come she won't have a grade?" The effort that she made will be useless!" Yuuya also added. The three nods their head. The presentation was over as it was their turn. "Here we go!"

"Let's give our best shot!" Miyu said.

"For our efforts!" Ran said.

"And…for Aya!" Rei added as they went to their respective places. Rei and Yuuya on the electric guitar, Miyu on the drum and Ran holding the microphone as their singer. But…somebody went in the music room…and the students were shocked.

"Am I late?"

"A-Aya?" Rei said, VERY schoked. "I-I thought you're still in the hospital?" She went near to Ran.

"Actually the doctor said I can go home today and our Music time is in the afternoon. So…I just surprised you guys!" Aya said. The students cheered for her arrival.

"Aya how about the lyrics? What part will you sing?" Ran whispered. She gave her a paper which is the lyrics and the names of the person which line they'll sing.

"Don't care Ran if they'll think we don't memorize the song. Besides we have a good reason", Aya said. Ran agreed.

"You're right".

"Welcome back Aya. Are you going to start?" Yanagi asked. Aya nods.

"Hai sensei. And excuse about this paper. It's not because we didn't memorize the song…its just that I'm already in the scene and I made a surprise!"

"Sure dear!" Aya turned to Rei and Yuuya.

"Guys still sing your part okay? Only Ran and I have changes in singing the song".

"Okay", said the two in unison. Aya nod as she looked at the audience.

"A one…a two…a one, two, three and…"The students cheered as Miyu, Rei and Yuuya played the instruments. As Ran and Aya started singing the song.

Aya, Ran, Rei and Yuuya Dare mo mina

Aya and Ran Samayoi nagara

Aya, Rei, Ran and Yuuya Kotae wo sagashite

Aya Futari naraba jikan sae mo shihai dekiru to omotteta ano koro

Rei Tsuki hi wa nagare sora no ima mo kawaru you ni surechigatteta kokoro

Everyone , while wondering, is looking for an answer

If we were together, even time could be under our control

Or so I thought back then

Instead time flows on, even the colors of the sky have changed

And our hearts passed right on by each other

Aya, Ran, Rei and Yuuya Megurikuru kisetsu no naka de

Yuuya Ano toki ga tomareba

Ran Ii no ni

Aya, Rei, Ran and Yuuya Futari mata samayoi nagara

Rei Kono sora wo kanatana ni

Aya Ai wo sagashite

In the never-ending course of the seasons

Wouldn't it be nice if we could freeze time at that one moment?

The two of us, while still wondering

And searching for love in the far corners of the darkness

Ran Taisetsu na koto wasurete shimawanai de itai

Yuuya Kegare wo shiranu kokoro

Don't let yourself forget the important things in life

A heart knows no impurity

Aya and Ran Megurikuru kisetsu no naka de

Rei and Yuuya Kono hoshi ga kiesaru

Aya and Ran Toki ni wa

Aya, Rei, Ran and Yuuya Kokoro goto zero ni modoshite

Rei and Yuuya Shounen no hitomi de

Aya and Ran Mitsumete

Aya, Rei, Ran and Yuuya Furari mata ano yume no hate

Rei and Yuuya Arukidasu tsumaida

Aya and Ran Te wo hanasazu ni

In the never-ending course of the seasons

An hour will come when this planet will vanish into nothing

And all the things in my heart will be restored to zero

As I stare on with only the eyes of a boy

But for now we're together again, and toward the end of that dream

We start walking, hand in hand, never letting go


	5. Chapter 5

The crowd clapped their hands as Aya's band bowed. It was successful! "You we're great guys!" Aya exclaimed.

"Thanks Aya. At least you're here", Yuuya began. She just nodded.

"I'm excited of our scores", Ran began as they keep the things. "How about you guys?"

"Too excited!" said Miyu.

"I agree with her", Ran began. Then Yanagi clapped her hands to settle the class down. They we're noisy because they we're discussing about their scores.

"Settle down class". Aya and her friends went back to their seats after putting their stuff away. "I just want to say…that you guys are so cool!" the class roared with shouts, yells and claps. Yanagi raised her hand up and the class' noise died down. "But I'll just announce you scores next meeting". The class was disappointed as Yanagi looked on to their faces. "But don't worry…all of you passed. Class…dismissed!" Her students stood up as Yuuya and Rei got their electric guitars. Aya went to them.

"It was the most beautiful band I've ever heard!" Aya began. Ran and Miyu went near them too.

"Glad you're okay now Aya", Rei began. She looked at him and gave a wry smile.

"Do you still drink your medicine?" Miyu asked. She nodded.

"Of course!"

"Come on", Yuuya began, carrying his guitar over his back. "Let's go!"

"Right!" they all replied.

"Hey guys! Do you want to go out this Saturday?" Ran asked that afternoon. Everyone thought for a while.

"We'll ask about it Ran", Aya replied. Ran nodded.

"Is Yamato coming along?" Miyu asked. Ran turned to her.

"Oh yeah sure! I've told my brother about that along time ago!"

Good!" said Miyu, relieved.

"Well then we better go home", Yuuya began as he turned to Aya.

"Yuuya, Rei's escorting me home today because he's going to tell me something. I'm sorry-"

"It's okay Aya…its okay", Yuuya told her. She gave a wry smile.

"Arigatou". Aya looked at Rei.

"Well…we're going then", her best friend began.

"Okay bye!" said Ran and Miyu.

"Sayonara!" Aya and Rei said.

"Take care Aya", Yuuya added. She nodded.

"You too". Then they turned on their backs to them and went on their way.

"So…is there anything you're going to tell me?" Aya asked as she skipped at his side happily. Although he wasn't that happy.

"Are you going to be fine?" Rei asked, straight to the point. "Are you going to be well?" Aya stopped skipping as she walked to his side.

"S-Sure I'll be fine. You worry too much", Aya replied, forcing herself to smile. "I just have to drink my medicine…that's all".

"Aya I'm serious! Some people die of tuberculosis!" Rei yelled. She looked at him, shocked. "Gomen nasai".

"It's okay. I've realized that it's also a deadly sickness". She saw her house was near and she sighed. "I'm going. You don't have to escort me".

"A-Aya". She stopped walking when he called her name. "I-I'm sorry".

"It's all right", Aya replied, without facing him. "Bye and take care".

Saturday arrived as everybody was allowed to go out. Yamato was with them. "Well Aya's here", Yamato began.

"Sorry I'm late", Aya said as she walked hurriedly to them.

"Don't run Aya. Remember you still are sick", Miyu reminded her. Everyone nodded.

"It's okay. I was just walking as fast as I could", Aya replied, still breathing heavily. "S-Shall we go?" they nodded and said happily.

"Sure! Let's go!" Aya smiled to herself as she was glad that her friends didn't think of her disease for a while. She wants to have some fun for a while and she doesn't even want to think she's ill.

They we're having fun as they toured the mall and went in to some shops. The girls went to some stores that are of course girls stuff. They went to see nice clothes, pants and blouses, high heeled shoes and cosmetics. The guys went to the sports store or any shops that will interest them. They're not the type of person to shop that long. It was also the month of December as they all decided to buy gifts. They meet up at the Ice Cream Galore and bought ice creams for themselves. They also went to the Arcade World and played there. They've decided to go home that 5p.m.with ice cream on their hands. "It was fun!" Ran exclaimed. They couldn't agree more.

"So you're vacation this December is fast approaching right?" Yamato began while Miyu was clinging to his arm.

"That's right. I'm excited of our Christmas Party! And I'm excited who'll I pick!" Aya replied. Everyone nodded.

"Christmas Party will be surely fun!" Yuuya added. Also Rei added.

"But we have to pass our Periodical Test". He heard them sigh.

"Don't worry guys! We'll do our best all right?" Miyu began, trying to cheer them up.

"All right!" they all replied, it's like what Miyu told them not to give up.

It was Monday as they started to pick some names for their cris cringle. Aya was shocked to pick the person's name. She hid an evil smile. "Hey Aya!" She looked around to see Rei.

"Hey Rei!"

"So…who did you pick?" She just grinned. "Aya tell me!"

"We're not supposed to tell right?" Aya asked back as she walked away, Rei following her.

"Aya no fair!"

"It's just fair. Besides you didn't even tell me…right?" She looked at him with a grin as he looked away, pouting.

"I was planning to tell you. But now you've said it I realized I'll be stupid if I did".

"Good. And Yanagi-sensei will be mad at you if she'll find out. Just kidding!" she said with a wink. Then Rei remembered something as he put the sling of his bag around his shoulder.

"Hey Aya how are you?" Aya looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"How's your disease? Are you okay now?" Rei said trying to clear this message. She sighed.

"Still drinking the medicine. Don't worry it's not getting any worse", Aya replied. Rei nodded.

"Good. Coz' I'll be darn worried if that happens!"

"Really?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Really! Why ask?"

"I thought Ran's number one in your heart since you love her", she replied as she lowered her head. "I have to admit I'll be disappointed. Coz' even I love Yuuya you'll be my number one…coz' you're my best friend". Rei stopped walking.

"Aya things change. Who knows Yuuya will be number one in your heart". She looked at him like she wanted to slap him.

"You don't have the right to tell me that coz' you don't know how I feel!" She said calmly though she wanted to yell at him. But Rei could feel that she was very angry.

"G-Gomen nasai Aya". She walked briskly and wanted to go home. "Aya matte!" Rei shouted as he catches up to her. They we're outside the building as Aya stopped walking.

"Maybe your right things will change". She turned around and faced him. "Maybe your best friend won't be number one in your heart".

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"Aya it's you who decide if your love one or best friend will be number one in your heart. Trust me it's not a big problem", Rei said. She brightened up a bit.

"You think so?" he went to her and messed her hair fondly.

"Hai". She smiled at him. "I'm a genius right?" he said with a grin. She stuck her tongue out.

"As if!"

"Hey!" she started to run as he chased her out of the gates. Then she stopped and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Are you not going to go with Ran today?" Aya asked. He shook his head and went near her as they walked together.

"Iie. She said she'll be with Miyu and Yuuya to go to the mall to look for some gifts. Or maybe buy some gifts. She did offer me to come with her but I decline. I'll study first and buy gifts later. How about you when are you going to buy gifts?" Rei asked, taking a glance at her.

"Maybe this Thursday afternoon. You?"

"Hey that's also my plan. Do you mind if we'll go to the mall together?" she shook her head.

"I don't. It will be fun to have company".

"And your best friend will be your company on that day!" Aya gave a slight laugh. "Say…has Yuuya courted you?" she blushed and shook her head.

"You?" he shook his head. "When are you going to make the first move?"

"I've planned it already. I think…after our Christmas party", Rei replied. His best friend smiled.

"Ganbatte ne!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu". She stopped walking when she realized they need to part ways. "What is it?"

"I have to go this way and you need to go that way", Aya replied. "It's all right no need to walk me home".

"Are you sure? Your parents will kill me if something bad happens to you". But she just gave a slight laugh.

"Don't worry they don't even know you walked with me". He gave a wry smile. "See you Rei-kun".

"See you Aya", Rei also said as she gave a slight bow and walked towards her home. He sighed and also left.

Three days they studied for the test. Aya was doing her best to study hard so that after vacation when they get back…she will be happy to see all her test papers with high grades. At last the third day came…"Yey! Test is over! Tomorrow will be our Christmas party!" Rei exclaimed. The rest agreed.

"Say Aya you haven't bought any Christmas gifts?" Yuuya asked. Aya shook her head.

"But I'm gonna buy it today! Rei's coming with me!" from behind, Rei said.

"Coming Aya?"

"Coming!" the lass replied, getting her bag. "See you tomorrow guys!"

"See ya! Take care!" the three said, waving.

"So…what would it be are we going to have lunch first or are we going to buy our gifts first?" Rei asked as they we're in the Mall.

"Gifts first!" Aya exclaimed. Her best friend raised his brow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Why are you hungry?" Aya asked, turning to face him. He shook his head.

"It's not yet even twelve noon. We'll meet outside that restaurant when we're finish buying our gifts okay?" Rei said pointing to a restaurant. His best friend nods.

"Okay!"

"Okay later!" he said as they part ways.

They took their time in choosing some gifts for the person they picked the name and for other people. And they don't even know what to buy for them. So it was one in the afternoon when they meet at the restaurant. "Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" Aya asked as she was panting. Rei shook his head.

"I just arrived. So…shall we eat? I'm starving Aya!" his best friend nods.

"I agree. Let's go!" Aya said as she pushes the door of the restaurant and went in, Rei right behind her.

"Tomorrow will be your lucky day right?"

"Not really", Rei replied. He knew what she meant. She gave a slight laugh.

"Ganbatte Rei-kun", was all she can say as she continued eating her food. "True, sometimes best friends are not meant to be".

"Why you want us to be more than friends?" Rei said with an evil grin. Aya flushed.

"Iie! I-I've never look at you more than a friend". She looked away. "I-If I do I won't really open up my problems because of the feeling "love" that I have for you".

"Your right", Rei agreed with a nod. "I'm really happy we are best friends".

"Me too", she said as she looked at him and smiled while he smirks. "Nani?"

"Nothing. I know something you don't know".

"Honto ni? Tell me!" he shook his head.

"That's for you to find out", Rei replied as he stuck out his tongue.

"Oh Rei! You're so mean! Meany!" he laughed.

"Just wait and you'll see". Aya just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

After their tiresome shopping Rei walked Aya home. "Thanks for this day Rei".

"Nah it was nothing", he replied sheepishly that made Aya chuckle.

"See you tomorrow then. Sayonara!" she said with a wave.

"Sayonara", Rei said as she watched her leave and he looked up before the sun sets.

The next day was their Christmas party while everyone started a little game. After that they ate together and they exchange gifts. Aya gave her gift to Ran and Ran gave her gift to Aya. Yuuya and Rei exchange gifts. "This is unexpected!" Ran said.

"I solemnly agree", said Yuuya. Their beautiful classroom decorated with Christmas decors now became a mess.

"Looks like we need to clean", Aya began.

"Yeah", the three replied.

"Hey Aya this is for you", Yuuya said handling her his gift.

"Ei thanks. This is for you", she said giving him a gift.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Here Miyu", she added. Miyu gave her a gift.

"Thanks Aya. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" she went to Rei who is busy looking something in his bag. "Hey Rei! Merry Christmas!"

"Advance Merry Christmas", he began as he turned around holding three gifts. "Here". They exchanged gifts and Aya asked.

"For who are those?"

"Miyu and Ran". Her eyes twinkled.

"Good luck with Ran", Aya said in a sing-song voice.

"Thank you", he replied in a sing-song voice too that his best friend chuckled. "Good luck with Yuuya".

"Yeah right! Whatever!" Aya said rolling her eyes and Rei smirked and walked away.

Nobody knows that two hearts and two couples will be one on that day. Confessing your feelings to that person is hard. It's either he or she accepts or rejects you. But as for Ran and Rei, Yuuya and Aya they we're lucky. They have the same feelings and both accepted the other. What happened to them is not important…maybe what matters are that they have finally confessed.

As months passed the relationship between friends and lovers ran smoothly. They we're sweet to each other and understand each persons feeling. But on the month of March something will change…"Thanks for walking me home Yuuya".

"No problem Aya. Test is finish and we'll finally practice for our graduation!"

"I certainly agree", said Aya. "Where are you going to college?" Yuuya's eyes saddened. "Yuuya?"

"My parents want me to take a test so that I'll have a scholarship…"he began.

"That's great!"

"…in America", he added. Aya's face fell. She didn't expect that. "Aya don't worry I'll still be loving you". She shook her head and tried her best not to cry.

"If you pass then that's great. You don't need to worry about me". She buried her head to his chest as they hugged each other. "If you'll find another person who you'll love don't hesitate to tell me and I won't think twice to let you go".

"No Aya! That won't happen!" Yuuya said hugging her tighter.

"It will happen you can't deny that", she said as she forced a smile. "But I'll always treat you as a friend. You can count on me".

"Aya…"was all Yuuya can say as he hugged his love one.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I don't own Super Gals.

"Tadaima", Aya said as she went inside the house with a gloomy face.

"Dear we've got something to tell you", her Mom began. She looked at her parents with a confused look.

"Nani yo?"

"Aya we're going to America after your graduation. We have to treat your disease. For these past few months you've been coughing. You'll study there for college also", her Dad replied. At that moment she felt happy coz' she and Yuuya will meet in America. But what will Rei say?

"That's okay fine with me", Aya replied. Her parents sighed.

"I thought you'll be angry dear", her Mom said, went to Aya and hugged her.

"It is okay", she replied. She can't wait to tell Yuuya about this tomorrow.

"Yuuya!" Aya called her boyfriend.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Aya".

"Same here Yuuya. Yuuya I've got good news to tell you. I'm going to America!" Yuuya was astonished.

"Honto ni? Nanda?" Yuuya asked.

"Because I'll find a cure to my disease there and I'll study there", she replied. Yuuya smiled.

"That's great! Love you Aya!"

"Hey not too loud", she said with a slight laugh, blushing.

"By the way I've got good news too we'll sing in the graduation. The gang asked to sing your song", Yuuya began. Aya clapped her hands in excitement.

"That's great! Yeah I have a song! So when we'll we practice?"

"After practicing for our graduation how's that?" someone said. Aya turned around to see Rei.

"Hi Rei!" Aya exclaimed. He nods. "Your plan is terrific!" then she remembered to tell Rei something.

"Something wrong Aya?" Rei asked, concerned written all over his face. She shook her head.

"It's nothing…important", Aya replied. Rei shrugged.

"If you say so". She sighed. She doesn't know how to break the news.

"So…we're singing an English song huh?" Miyu began. Aya nodded.

"Is that okay? I hope you guys don't mind", Aya replied. They shook their head.

"Well let's start practicing!" Ran said excitedly that she grabbed the lyrics at the table.

"Let's practice. Oh and Rei". Rei looked at Aya as he picked up the electric guitar. "Can I have a word with you after this?" he blinked his eyes.

"Sure! Why not?" Rei said with a wry smile. His best friend nodded.

"I hope you won't be angry", Aya thought walking towards Ran and stands right next to her.

It was already five in the afternoon that they finished practicing their song. They were already keeping the materials and were ready to go home. They walked out of the school building. Rei approached Aya. "Aya matte!" Rei exclaimed coz' he was the last one to go out of the building.

"Hai Rei?"

"You were about to tell me something right? What is it?" Rei replied as they stopped walking. If only the ground will swallow her she'll be very happy…indeed.

"Aya! Rei! You coming?" Ran exclaimed from a distance. Rei was the one to reply.

"Aya has something to tell me. Yuuya please walk Ran and Miyu home!" Rei favored.

"Sure Rei!" Yuuya replied as they turned to leave. Rei and Aya started walking.

"So can you tell me?" Rei repeated. Aya sighed. It was hard to tell him. What will his reaction be?

"Rei…a-after graduation I'm going to America because Okaasan and Otousan told me they want me to be cured there. They said my cough is getting worst", Aya replied taking a side glance of him.

"Is that all? Geez I was worried what you're going to say!" Rei said.

"Actually Rei, I'm going to study there…together with Yuuya. He says his parents want to get him a scholarship in America", she added. They arrived at Aya's house; Rei looked at her, eyes shocked.

"Nani? Aya you're kidding right?" Rei asked. Thinking that it's just a joke. Thinking after she gets cured she'll come back here…in Japan.

"No I'm not kidding Rei…gomen nasai", Aya said in a low whisper. She's vulnerable she knows. But she doesn't want to cry.

"Aya you can't do this to me! Tell me this is just a lie! That you'll come back here!" Rei exclaimed grabbing Aya's shoulders and shaking her.

"You're hurting me!" Rei slowly removed his hands and Aya continued. "It's not a joke it's true. Yuuya will also go to America coz' he'll get a scholarship there. Isn't that nice?" Aya asked with a wry smile. But Rei just stared at her.

"That's good to hear. Well…I hope you'll be happy there. See you tomorrow Aya…take care", Rei said, he gave a slight bow and left.

"Take care", Aya murmured hoping Rei could hear what she said.

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san!" Aya greeted the next day as she saw her friends.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Aya!" they replied except for Rei who was busy doing something. Aya sighed. She had a feeling he's angry at her.

"Aya", Ran began, breaking her thoughts. Aya turned to the source of the voice. "Rei doesn't feel to talk to you at the moment because you're going to America. Yuuya told us the story yesterday. Even if it's hard I think I have to let him go too. But Rei…just couldn't let you go".

"Yeah I know. We've been best friends for how many years and I know it's hard for him to let go", Aya began as she looked at him, talking to Miyu and Yuuya. "But you've got to be ready for the unexpected right?"

"Hai. I hope you had a chance to talk to him", was Ran's advice as she clasped her hand to Aya's.

"I hope. Arigatou gozaimasu Ran", was all Aya can say. Ran shook her head.

"No problem". Then Miyu arrived.

"Guys, Yanagi-sensei said we'll just sing the song in the graduation ball. What do you think?" Ran and Aya looked at each other as they looked back at Miyu.

"That's okay. We'll just have to practice every afternoon then", Aya replied. Miyu saluted.

"Copy that commander!" Aya and Ran gave a slight laugh.

"Come on Aya we have to practice for our graduation then", Ran added. Aya just nodded as she looked at Rei who glanced back at her and immediately looked away.

"Rei, I hope you have a heart to forgive me", Aya thought as she followed them.

It's been two weeks since they were practicing their graduation and while Aya's group was practicing their song for the graduation. That night will be their graduation ball. As their graduation arrived all students felt very happy when they received their diplomas. And also all of them are very excited for tonight…tonight their graduation ball. "See you at the ball Aya!" Miyu said before they left.

"Right see you!" Ganbatte to us guys!" Aya added.

"We'll do our best Aya!" Ran exclaimed.

"We won't let you down!" Yuuya also added. She just smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu guys", was all Aya could say. Only one person who didn't say anything…and that was Rei. "See you Rei". Rei looked at her and just nodded.

"Rei aren't you going to say anything?" Ran asked. He just shrugged.

"I think everything has been said I guess", Rei replied. His girlfriend sighed.

"Leave it as it is Ran that's all right. See you guys", Aya said.

"See you!"

She was wearing a soft blue gown which is spaghetti like and her hands covered with white gloves. Her hair was braided at the sides and the rest were loose. She wore high white heeled shoes though she was not even comfortable with it. But she has to do it. She put a little make-up on her face with a light pink lipstick on her lips. She stood up from her seat and found herself perfect but she knows something is wrong. Coz' she was thinking of her best friend. But she shook her head to forget it. "Wish we're not fighting", Aya thought and she went out of her room and go to the hotel.

"Aya!" Miyu and Ran exclaimed as they went to her and hugged her.

"Hey guys! Don't choke me to death okay?" she said with a slight laugh.

"Hi Aya", Yuuya greeted walking towards them. She smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hi Yuuya! So how's everybody?" she asked them. Rei was behind Yuuya.

"Everybody's dancing and eating! Shall we eat first? I'm starving!" Ran exclaimed. They all laugh.

"That's a good idea! After that we'll dance!" Miyu added.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I don't own Super Gals and the song Give A Little Love belongs to M2M.

"After that we'll sing", Rei began. They all looked at him. "Nani?"

"Nothing. We thought you're not in the mood", Yuuya was the one to reply. Rei shook his head.

"I just don't want to talk that's all".

"Well come on guys let's eat so that we'll have some fun after!" Ran said grabbing Aya and Miyu. Yuuya and Rei just followed.

"Slow down Ran! Or else I'll trip from my gown!" Miyu complained. But somehow since Ran was so happy she didn't hear Miyu's complain.

oooo

Music could be heard by everybody as some partners step to the dance floor. Some we're still sitting down eating their dinner. "Hey Aya! Want to dance?" Yuuya asked. He went to her and extends his hand. She smiled.

"Why not?" Aya replied as she took his hand and step on the dance floor. While they we're dancing, Ran, Rei and Miyu we're talking.

"Rei you gotta talk to her! Don't give her a silent treatment!" Ran said. But Rei was just looking at Aya and Yuuya dancing.

"Ran's right Rei. She's going to leave you know?" Miyu added. He sighed.

"I'll think about it".

"Argh! Rei" his girlfriend exclaimed as she stood up. Then somebody tapped her shoulder. She looked around to see Yanagi. "Y-Yanagi-sensei!"

"Something wrong Kotobuki?" Ran's face flushed while Miyu was giggling and Rei was smirking.

"Iie Yanagi-sensei".

"Where' Aya?"

"Over there sensei. Dancing with Asoh", Rei replied as he pointed out.

"Oh okay. Please tell them you'll perform in the next five minutes".

"Sure sensei", Rei replied as he stood up and went to the two.

oooo

"So…when are you leaving for America?" Aya asked. Yuuya tilted his head.

"Next Monday I guess", Yuuya replied. Her eyes were shocked.

"We're leaving on Monday too! What a coincidence!"

"That's great!" then Rei tapped Aya's shoulder. She turned around and saw him.

"Hai Rei?"

"Yanagi-sensei said we have to present in the next five minutes", Rei explained. His best friend nodded.

"Then let's go", Aya said. They went to the stage.

oooo

Since people we're still dancing they we're busy putting the instruments on the stage with the help of some other people. Yuuya and Rei we're checking on the electric guitars while Aya and Ran we're checking the microphones. Then Yanagi announced something…"Ladies and gentleman, we teachers are very happy that you have already graduated and have come this far!" applause come from the audience after hearing Yanagi's announcement. "And now let's listen to Aya's band as they sing a song! I'm happy that somehow they agreed to play for the graduation ball! Please take your seat as we listen to Aya's band!" the people took their seats and they applauded. Aya hid her right hand behind and she counted to three. Then Miyu hit the drums and Rei and Yuuya played the guitar. Ran and Aya started to sing.

Aya Every time I think I've had enough of you

I take you back again

Not because I need a friend

Just because I can't pretend

Like the others do

RanYou think you're really serious

Clever and mysterious

Talking like you're dangerous

Talking like a fool

Aya Everyday there's someone else

Who wants to get with me

I'm telling you

If you know what's good for you

Treat me like you used to do

Love me like before

Ran Coz all I can do is watch and wonder

Where the boy I know has gone

# You say that you want me, well it's

Time to tell your friends where they belong

Aya and Ran You can find it in your heart

Give a little love

Have a little faith

In the two of us

You can find it in your soul

Repeat and

Aya And do you really wanna lose a friend?

You gotta understand or it has to end

Ran Coz I don't wanna wait for you anymore

Can't take it anymore

Repeat

Coz soon you can only watch and wonder

Where the girl you knew has gone

Repeat , and

"Arigatou gozaimasu Seniors! See you if we can!" Aya announced as the Seniors clapped their hands. Aya and Ran helped Miyu carry the drums.

"When are you leaving Aya?" Miyu asked. Aya looked at Rei who was busy on the electric guitar. She looked back at Miyu.

"This Monday. Even Yuuya's leaving on Monday. Why'd you ask?" that caused Rei to look up.

"So you two will be on the same plane?" Ran asked. Aya shrugged while Yuuya replied.

"That will be a yes I guess and I hope so".

"Really?" was all his girlfriend can say. "And I hope so".

"Don't worry guys we'll be going to the airport we promise!" Miyu said. Aya just smiled, shook her head, still carrying the drum set,

"It's okay if you can't be there guys! I'll gladly understand".

"No, we'll be there. We can't miss that!" Ran exclaimed. They have arrived in the music room and they placed the instruments there.

"Arigatou guys", was all Aya can say as she left through the door she bumped into Rei. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to". She gave a slight bow and decided to get the other parts of the drum.

"Don't lose your touch on her Rei", Yuuya began. Rei just shrugged.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do without my best friend that's all", he replied or should he say confessed,

"Well tell her how you feel then", Miyu advice. He just gave a wry smile.

"Maybe yes, maybe no". The three looked at each other with a confused expression.

"What kind of an answer is that?" Ran asked. He shook his head.

"I'm just absent-minded today. Don't mind me", Rei replied. The rest rolled their eyes.

"I don't know about you Rei but I'm not leaving Aya there carrying the rest of the drum sets!" his girlfriend added. Miyu and Yuuya gave a slight laugh.

"You're right Ran let's help her. You coming Rei?" Miyu asked. He sighed.

"In a minute…I guess".

"It's okay if you're not going pal! We understand you!" Yuuya added. Rei forced a smile.

"Thanks". And with that the three left him in peace.

oooo

Aya arrived at her house at ten in the evening. Yuuya had escorted her home. Her eyes were so heavy that she wanted to collapse on her bed. But her parents we're still awake. "Welcome home dear", her Mom greeted.

"Hello Mom and Dad", she lamely greeted as she was about to go up the stairs.

"Dear have you packed your things?" her Dad asked. She looked at them.

"Iie. Maybe tomorrow".

"Have you told Rei about this?" her Mom added. She nodded. "What did he say?"

"I forgot his reply. I need to sleep now Okaasan it's late", Aya replied. Her Mom nodded.

"Sweet dreams dear", her Mom and Dad said in unison. She gave a wry smile.

"Same here", she said as she went up. But what they didn't know their daughter was shedding tears.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: I don't own Super Gals! And the song is sung and owned by Utada Hikaru.

When Saturday came Aya was busy packing her things. On Sunday she was with her friends as they went to the Mall. Of course Rei was also there. Monday had arrived as they we're in the airport. "This is goodbye?" Ran asked, teary-eyed.

"We'll be back Ran don't worry", Yuuya replied. Aya hugged Miyu and Aya.

"Take care Aya", Miyu said. Ran didn't say anything coz' she was crying.

"Take care too", Aya replied as she released from the hug. She looked at Rei. "So long Rei".

"So long…"she turned her back as she carried her luggage together with Yuuya. "…Aya", he said in a whisper. Aya looked at Rei one last time when she stepped into the escalator. She couldn't believe it…she was crying

……..

Five years had passed. And in those five years somehow Aya was a little well. She seldom coughed and she was getting stronger. She became a singer because some professionals watched her performance in school and listened to her composed songs. And now she and Yuuya will go back to Japan to have a concert. 'So this is what my dream means. The crowd cheers for me because I'm famous. And I end up crying coz' Rei and I aren't friends yet', Aya thought as she was riding on the airplane.

"Aya are you okay?" Yuuya asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah everything's fine. So have you called up Ran?" Aya asked back, changing the topic.

"Yeah and she said she'll call Miyu and Rei. And she'll invite her brother over", Yuuya replied. She nodded.

"That's good. The more the merrier. Can't wait to see them again", was all she can say and acting like she is happy.

"Hope you'll be friends with Rei, Aya", Yuuya reminded. Aya sighed and looked outside coz' she was sitting near the window.

"I hope".

……..

He woke up when his cellphone rings and that irritates him. As he looked at his watch it was still nine in the morning. Since his cellphone won't shut up and he thought it was only a missed call, he answered his phone. "Hello? Ohayou?" he said in a sleepy and lazy voice.

"Ohayou Rei!" Ran exclaimed on the other line. Somehow he smiled. "You better hurry up coz' we're going somewhere!"

"Where?" Rei asked and the meantime fixing up his bed.

"To the Mall! We're going with Miyu and my Oniichan! Aya and Yuuya will be there! Isn't that great?" somehow he wanted to drop his phone. "Rei?"

"A-Aya and Y-Yuuya will be here?" he repeated, dumbfounded. He forgot Aya was a singer. "Aya will have a concert?"

"That's right! Hurry up coz' it'll start an hour!" Ran said, hurriedly. "Oh and Rei?"

"Hai?"

"Forgive and forget okay?" Rei sighed hearing that again over a thousand times. But he's happy that his love one also value friendship.

"Sure…and I'll say it to her today. Later Ran". With that he hung-up with a smile on his face.

……..

Aya and Yuuya we're on the backstage as Aya peeped into the curtains. "Are they coming?" Aya asked to Yuuya as she was looking to the crowd. "So many people out there".

"You're that famous. I've called Ran a while ago and she said-"before Yuuya could continue his cellphone rings. "Hello? Ran! You're here already? Where?" he also peeped into the crowd and saw a gal waving at him. "Got it I see you!"

"Give the phone to Aya for a while", Ran added. Yuuya gave his phone to Aya, who has a confused face. "Aya, Rei wants to talk to you". Aya's heart wanted to stop beating at that moment.

"Hello Aya?"

"Hello R-Rei?" It's been a long time since they heard each other's voice.

"Ei ganbatte on your performance. And congratulations…you're a famous singer best", Rei replied.

"Arigatou best. I-I'm sorry", Aya confessed. So far her heart felt light.

"Same here…sorry", he also said. "Talk to you later you still have a concert you know?" she gave a slight laugh.

"Right. Later Rei". With that they hung-up as she returned his phone.

"You're friends with Rei?" Yuuya asked. She just smiled. "I guess that's a yes".

"Ladies and gentlemen. Let's welcome the new singer sensation of the year…Aya Hoshino!" the emcee announced. Aya tapped Yuuya's back as a sign of 'Later' as she went to the stage as she grabbed the microphone. Her dream was right…crowd cheers and yells for her.

"Arigatou minna-san for your support. It's been five years since I never get to visit Japan. It's good to be back. Here's a song dedicated for you guys and to my friends. Especially to my best friend. Here it goes", Aya announced as the cheers and applause grew louder.

Only sixteen kon'ya

Mujun darake no jiyuu ni

Oware nagara hashiridasu

Nan ni mo shibaretaku nai tte

Sake bi-nagarra

Kizuna motomete'ru hey

Mamorareru dake ja naku

Dare ka wo mamoritai

Give me a reason to show you

Riyuu mo naku kokoemu tabi ni

Won't you tell me why I should try to

Ashita wo mitsumeyou to shinaide

Give me a reason to love you

Subete no housoku uragitte miseru

Tatoe sore ga unmei demo

Give me a reason to show you

Furikaeri-nagara kita michi

Won't you tell me why I should try to

Mou tachidomaru koto wo osorenai yo

Give me a reason to love you

Honto wa wake nante iranai

Kodomo-mitai ni koe wo agete

Hashirou

Aya waved at Rei as Rei waved back at her, with a smile on their faces. No words need to express that they're sorry…coz' they regretted it on the first place…and as Aya continues her song.

End.


End file.
